


The Condom Service

by dontmindmepls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Balls, Condom Filling, Cum Inflation, Futa, Futanari, Large Cock, Other, cumflation, excessive cum, huge cock, human condom, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A large futa needs a condom delivered, quick!
Kudos: 50





	The Condom Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story I quickly wrote up to get over some writer's block. It's not a full chapter of any of my series', but I hope you enjoy!

_ All characters are 18+ _

~

“Oh shit, I’m out!” Lara exclaimed in concern as she felt around the empty cardboard box that was supposed to contain a few more XXL condoms. She looked around her bedroom and counted the massive and multi-colour yoga-ball balloons of condoms that were scattered around the bed and floor.

“18, 19… 20, fuck,” she finished, counting the final one that was currently on the end of her enormous, 3 foot schlong that she was furiously jerking off. Realising her titanic balls weren't done spewing cum yet, she knew she needed to take drastic measures. Lara reached into her large expanse of warm cleavage that her immense tits created and pulled out her phone, and without hesitating she dialled 0800-999.

“Hello, thank you for calling the Emergency Condom Service, how may I be of assistance?” a cheery voice sing-songed over the phone, and Lara grunted as a huge wad of precum belched into the final waiting condom.

“I need a condom right now, I’m on my last one!” she strained to say down the line, as her nuts squirted another load of pre into the waiting rubber.

“No problem ma’am, we’ll have one to your location in less than 30 minutes, please give me your current address.” The voice listened as Lara gave her location and the operator quickly sent off a message for a condom to be delivered ASAP.

As the operator hung up, Lara dropped her phone onto the bed as her body tensed up entirely, her cock shooting off it’s 20th load of the evening. She groaned in pleasure as her nuts tightened and forced her thick, stinking cum up through her shaft to inflate the XXL condom that was fixed to her tip with her hand. “Oh, fuck…” she moaned, watching as the rubber balloon bluged out bigger and bigger, hangling lower from the head of her dick.

The clock ticked on for several minutes as Lara’s balls emptied themselves into the waiting receptacle, until her climax reached its end and leaned forward to pull the rubber from her tip, making sure to quickly tie off the end to leave a mess. Before she even had a moment to catch her breath to savour the afterglow of her leviathan orgasm, her nuts gurgled and forced her into another session of masturbation. “Oh for fucks sake girls, just chill out!” she shouted in exasperation at her genitals as she reached forward and took her cock in both hands and began to jerk her monster member again.

More minutes went by and Lara’s meat became more and more sensitive with each passing stroke. As she wildly wanked her colossal dick she cast her eyes to the clock on the wall, and saw how long it had been since she placed her call for an Emergency Condom. “Oh jeez, they’re taking too long,” she groaned, and she realised she needed to make sure she didn’t flood her apartment before the Condom arrived.

Looking around the bedroom, Lara’s gaze was caught by a belt on the edge of her bed, and not wanting to waste any time she reached out for it and wrapped it around the base of her cock, pulling it tight to prevent any liquids from escaping up her length. It worked! The precum spurting from her cumslit stopped to a small trickle and for a brief, wonderful moment the room was calm.

But before long, her balls growled angrily at her, irritated they couldn’t release their gooey white gold. Knowing how obstinate her cumtnaks could be, Lara put all her strength into pulling the belt tight, her knuckles white with tension and her eyes focused desperately on the clock. “Hurry up Condom,” she whined through gritted teeth.

A knock at the door riled Lara from her meditative state of focus as she tried to hold back her flood of jizz. “It’s unlocked!” she shouted down the hall, feeling her arms getting tired from holding the leather belt so tight. A few moments later a petite figure walked in through the door of her bedroom and waved.

“Hi, I’m the Condom you ordered,” she introduced herself and Lara looked over at her. The young woman was tiny, at only about 4½ feet tall with her blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail, and she was standing in the door in only her black frilly underwear. As with all Emergency Condoms, she had a large pink buttplug tied around her wrist and her serial number and barcode were tattooed across her stomach with the name: ‘Kellie’.

“Jesus bitch, you’re late! Get on my fucking cock, now!” Lara shouted at the small woman through her gnarled teeth and Kellie jumped to action. She scampered between the large, filled condoms to the end of Lara’s penis and quickly lined her ass up with the massive, leaking head.

With the grace and finesse of a trained, professional fucktoy Kellie shoved herself onto Lara’s pole, filling her insides in the span of a couple of seconds. Lara shouted in relief as she was able to finally let loose, and she released the belt that has been digging into the palm of her hand for half an hour.

Her gargantuan, swollen nuts tensed tightly into her groin as they pushed goopy cum up through her urethra before her cockhead vomited her load into the waiting human condom. “Urgh, finally,” Lara groaned as she unleashed her balls into the small woman, inflating her belly bigger and bigger with her seed.

For minutes and minutes Lara unloaded the contents of her annoyingly productive testes into Kellie, watching in relieved joy as the small woman ballooned out to the size of a small bed. Eventually she finished her climax and slowly pulled her still hard shaft from the Condom’s ass, and Kellie reached back to plug her hole with her standard-issue buttplug. Satisfied that there wasn’t any mess, Lara lay back on the bed and sighed heavily in exhaustion.

“Jeez, good thing you showed up when you did, I don’t know how much longer I could’ve held on for,” Lara called out to Kellie, who was now resting on her belly like a large, fleshy waterbed. “That’s what we’re here for ma’am!” Kellie cheerfully called back before burping up a bubble of jizz.

Before Lara could even really think of what to do for the rest of the evening, her balls tingled and the tell-tale burble started up again from deep within her testicles. “Oh my god girls, can you give me a break tonight?” Lara moaned, putting her head in her hands, and she sat back up to come face-to-face to her volley-ball sized glans.

“I may need one of your colleagues to come around,” Lara said to Kellie, reaching for her phone again...


End file.
